Vampire X Me
by BlackQween
Summary: The Cullen family moved to a small town named Forks. But they aren't prepared for the surprise that they will find and change their lives. If it's for the better or for worst only time will tell.Will Edward finnaly find his soulmate?


In a small town named Forks there are some things normal humans won't believe that are real, here reality meets fiction creating a magical yet terrifying world.

* * *

><p>-Can you move a little faster? I want to see if my car got here. If i see a single scratch on it i'm gonna kill someone,i don't care who that someone will be. Rosalie's threathening voice breakes the silence of the house.<p>

-I don't think there is somone so stupid to do such a thing. Her husband Emmett reasurres her in a loud, cheerfull voice , if at first sight he looks kinda scary and intimidating , having a big strong stature, he is a easy-going and fun person,with the personality of a naughty child always looking for trouble. His wife on the other hand while having the beauty of a goddes with her long , blond hair and sexy body,her bitchy personality makes itself known by the way she talk,acts or the nasty and cold glares.

-I am so glad everyone agreed to move here.I know we are going to be happy here.I saw it, says Alice while bouncing on her small feet .With a glance at the worried face of her husband she sqeezes his hand in a reasurring manner.

-Don't worry i haven't seen anything bad happening.

Jasper,her husband,not having much time since he started the Cullen diet has his own doubts about living around humans . With his tall and lean stature,adding his military personality,he looks cold and unapproachable making him a little anti-social, the fact that he can feel and manipulate people's emotions adds to it. Alice on the other hand has a small stature with almost child-like features,more like a pixie with a bubbly personality. She always gets her way in the family. The fact that she can see the future also helps her.

-I hope you are right, says Edward, the only one in the family without a mate. He has a tall and lean stature,with a beautifull face and messy rusty-brown hair. He is polite and reserved ,also having a gift,he can hear people's thoughts.

-I hope everyone is alright with our living arrangements,the father figure af the family says in a calm got a job as a doctor in town to help blending in, but also because he likes helping people. Also having the beauty that every member of the family has,looking very young with his blond hair and nice phisique,his campassionate,calm and understanding nature adds to his respect in the family as the oldest vampire.

-I decorated the house after everibody's preferences so that we'll be confortable living here, says the mother figure of the family, Esme. With the beauty that all the Cullen girls have,Esme is a very loving person and easy to love as her caring personality makes her the perfect mother.

-I enrolled you all to highscool here starting from Monday. Edward is going to be a second year with Alice,while Rosalie,Emmet and Jasper will be in third year. The story we say if people ask is that we moved here because of the job as a doctor that was offered to me in town here,explains Carlisle.

-With the constant cloudy or rainy weather here i don't think we'll have any problems blending in with the humans,remarks Edward while looking bored.

-That's right!asurres Alice in a happy voice.

-What do i care about what the stupid humans will think? says Rosalie while walking up the stairs to her and her husbans room.

-Wait for me ,yells Emmett while following her,don't worry you all know how she is.

Being all vampires,the Cullen's have a special diet, they don't drink human blood but animal blood. Their coven is united and strong. But they didn't know that by moving here they are going to find a big surprise waiting for them. If it's a good or a bad one only time will tell.

* * *

><p>This is my second attempt to writting fanfiction so any constructive criticism is welcomed.I don't have much experince in writting and english is my second language.I hope to get get better in time.<p>

Thank you for reading and/or revewing!Ciao!


End file.
